


Если бы ты был мне братом

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Dirty Talk, Emotion Play, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Roleplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Переводчик:</b> Savarna & Scaramouche<br/><b>Бета:</b> Тикки<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание: </b>«Твою мать, – зло бросает он, чувствуя, как от смущения и гнева кровь приливает к щекам, – мы братья».<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Сэм и Дин – не братья. Название – отсылка к книге «Песнь Песней Соломона» 8:1. Переведено на ФБ-2014<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU, майндфак, ролевые игры, отложенный оргазм, кинки, dirty talk<br/><a href="https://yadi.sk/d/HJ8PYLw-bT4UP">Скачать миди с Я.Диска (doc, fb2, epub, rar)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы ты был мне братом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you were my brother I could kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199596) by [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros). 



>   
>    
> 

Это, без преувеличения, самый отвратительный мотель из всех, что Дину когда-либо приходилось видеть, но если ты с головы до ног заляпан неизвестной едкой херней и тело в буквальном смысле зудит от желания вымыться, становится как-то не до капризов.

Поэтому, едва заметив вывеску о наличии свободных номеров, он, не раздумывая, отправляет Сэма договариваться с администратором.

– Комнату с двумя кроватями, – протягивая кредитку, говорит Сэм.

Дин старается держаться подальше от стойки. Несмотря на то, что он стянул перепачканную рубашку и кое-как привел себя в божеский вид, руки все еще густо забрызганы черной кровью, и это вряд ли добавило бы очков в его пользу.

– Единственное, что я могу вам предложить, – это номер с двуспальной, – неуверенно отвечает администратор.

– Подойдет, – кивает Сэм, протягивая руку за ключом.

Администратор, однако, медлит, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и Дин по горло сыт всей этой возней. Тело чешется и горит с тех самых пор, как они въехали на стоянку, и чем больше проходит времени, тем труднее становится бороться с желанием обсыпать руки содой прямо здесь, в холле.

– Там всего одна кровать, – уточняет администратор с таким видом, будто пытается решить: спрашивать ли напрямую или отказать сразу.

Суть проблемы доходит до Дина, когда тот вдруг презрительно кривит губы, косясь на его драные джинсы и обтягивающую футболку.

– Твою мать, – зло бросает он, чувствуя, как от смущения и гнева кровь приливает к щекам, – мы братья.

Протягивая Сэму бланк регистрации, администратор все еще продолжает скептически пялиться, но, кажется, решает не вдаваться в подробности.

*~*~*

– Ну ты и сволочь, – по пути в номер говорит Сэм, ощутимо ударив его по плечу.

– В смысле? – переспрашивает Дин и на всякий случай отодвигается подальше.

– Какими мы, по-твоему, были детьми, Большой Брат? – широко распахнув глаза, невинно спрашивает Сэм. – Думаешь, отец любил тебя больше? Господи, держу пари, мы были самой настоящей _чумой_ воскресной школы!

Дин смеется, с облегчением понимая, что Сэм не собирается закатывать истерик по этому поводу.

– Забей, чувак, – говорит он. – Ну, соврали мы какому-то придурку, что с того? Надо же было как-то выкручиваться.

– Естественно, – буднично замечает Сэм, и это значит, что, скорее всего, он еще очень долго не успокоится.

*~*~*

Как в воду, блядь, глядел.

И все бы ничего, но Сэму, как обычно, приперло потрепаться в самый неподходящий момент.

– И каким, по-твоему, ты все-таки был бы братом? – спрашивает он.

– Заботливым, – нетерпеливо фыркает Дин и слегка толкает его в бок. – Чувак, ты вообще собираешься что-нибудь с этим делать?

– Нет, серьезно, каким? – настаивает Сэм, задумчиво глядя на член Дина в своей руке. Но черта с два он хоть что-нибудь видит. Происходящее его, по ходу, вообще не занимает, так и витает в облаках, сукин сын. – Думаешь, ты учил бы меня охотиться?

– А я и есть серьезно, – говорит Дин, зная, что в противном случае рискует состариться раньше, чем Сэм снова пошевелит хоть пальцем. – Заботливый – самое то. И, конечно, мы бы все время охотились вместе.

– Я так и думал, – скользнув ниже, удовлетворенно отвечает Сэм и берет, наконец, в рот.

*~*~*

– Ну что опять? – не выдерживает Дин, уже минут пять наблюдая за Сэмом, который бездумно скребет вилкой по тарелке в ожидании пирога. К этому моменту они успели не только доесть бургеры, но и обсудить подробности предстоящей работы. Можно уже расслабиться-то, а?

– Я просто подумал… если бы мы были братьями, то, наверное, именно ты вынес бы меня из дома в тот день, когда мама умерла.

– Да брось, чувак. Тебе что, делать больше нечего? – закатывает глаза Дин. Какого дьявола Сэм продолжает копаться в этом дерьме? – Паршивое вышло оправдание, я понял, я сожалею. Больше не повторится, хорошо?

– Просто мысли вслух. Всегда мечтал иметь брата, который заботился бы обо мне даже когда… – Сэм пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. – Неважно, в общем.

С одной стороны, Дину безумно хочется рассмеяться и закончить их дурацкую игру, а с другой – Сэм никогда раньше не говорил о себе в таком ключе, и если сейчас что-то пойдет не так, уже вряд ли осмелится.

– Бьюсь об заклад, ты все равно не запомнил бы, – решается он. – Ты ведь был совсем ребенком, когда умерла Мэри, верно?

– Да, – отвечает Сэм. – Но если бы ты меня вытащил, то твердил бы об этом годами и никогда не дал забыть.

Дин широко улыбается подошедшей официантке, и улыбка становится еще шире, когда она снимает с подноса и ставит на столик пирог и две чашки кофе.

– Ты прав, вот именно так я себя и вел бы.

– В смысле, как задница или как очень заботливый старший брат?

– Одно другому не мешает, – говорит Дин и тащит кусок пирога из его тарелки. Сэм, конечно, пытается помешать, но опыт у Дина побогаче будет. Впрочем, он наверняка заказал две порции только затем, чтобы в итоге Дин мог съесть обе.

– Это как раз то, чего я хотел бы от старшего брата. Он мог бы стебаться, но никогда не переставал бы заботиться обо мне. И если бы им был ты, то вдобавок постоянно спасал бы мне жизнь.

– Естественно, – заявляет Дин. – Только за последний _год_ я сотни раз спасал твою шкуру.

– Да, точно,– кивает Сэм и вдруг улыбается. – А еще научил меня, как сберечь твою.

*~*~*

– Спорю, когда сгорела моя мама, твой отец понятия не имел, что с нами делать, – говорит Сэм. – И еще, конечно, ты был его любимчиком, потому что обожал машины и охоту. Ты наверняка был отличным учеником, его гордостью и настоящим примером для подражания.

– Разумеется, отец учил меня охотиться, – рассеянно отзывается Дин. Черт, как можно сосредоточиться на разговорах, если прямо у него на глазах Сэм сначала себя подготавливает, а потом перекидывает ногу через бедра и медленно опускается сверху.

– Нет, – возражает Сэм, – отец учил _нас_ охотиться. Ну, или он – тебя, а потом ты – меня. Однажды он посреди ночи оставил нас в лесу, чтобы проверить, сумеем ли самостоятельно добраться до дома. Только, держу пари, он не знал об обитавшем там гуле.

– Боже правый, да ты просто гребаный псих, – стонет Дин и закрывает глаза руками, пытаясь отогнать неожиданно яркую картинку. Какого хрена Сэм снова завел эту шарманку? С каких пор секс предполагает светские беседы? Да вот только Сэму совершенно по барабану, он размеренно двигается на члене и продолжает разглагольствовать, даже ни разу не сбившись с ритма. Интересно, он человек вообще?

– Наверняка ты убил его обыкновенной горящей палкой из костра и все время прятал меня за спиной. Не давал высунуться.

– Серьезно, давай не сейчас, а, – не отнимая ладоней от лица, но и не приказывая Сэму заткнуться, просит Дин. Он знает, что все это – полный бред, конечно, знает, и все-таки отчетливо видит разъяренного гуля и маленького шестилетнего мальчика, физически ощущает, как хватает его за плечи и толкает за спину. В крови бушует адреналин, а руки дрожат так, словно он действительно собирается драться, чтобы защитить младшего брата от опасной твари.

– Ты сказал, что всегда будешь оберегать меня, потому что я твоя семья. Поэтому, когда я заплакал, ты прижал меня к себе и долго шептал что-то успокаивающее на ухо.

Чертов Сэм и его фантазии.

– Для меня ты по-прежнему ребенок, – говорит Дин, не замечая толком, как ведется, хотя прекрасно понимает, что все эти россказни – полнейшая чепуха, и он никогда не прижимал маленького Сэма к себе, не держал на руках и уж точно не вытирал слезы.

– Когда ты меня обнимаешь, я чувствую себя в полной безопасности. Вляпываясь в неприятности, я каждый раз думаю о твоих руках, о том, как бьется твое сердце, и абсолютно уверен, что ты всегда сумеешь меня найти.

– Конечно, – хрипло стонет Дин и проводит дрожащими руками по бедрам Сэма, – конечно, я смогу.

*~*~*

Дин флиртует с этой девицей в баре только чтобы доказать себе, что он все еще может, и поэтому едва не давится пивом, когда неожиданно слышит из-за спины:

– Привет, братишка. Встретил классную девчонку?

Ему всегда было сложно понять, что творится у Сэма в башке, но это уже просто смешно. В постели еще куда ни шло, но здесь – в гребаном баре, где тусуется нереальная толпа народу? Что за нахрен?!

Сэм усаживается на стоящий рядом стул и кладет руку Дину на плечо, всем своим видом показывая, что уже слегка навеселе.

– Дин совершенно не разбирается в женщинах, – доверительно сообщает он. – Приходится следить за тем, чтобы он не привел домой серийного убийцу или еще кого-нибудь в этом роде.

– А, – невнятно мычит девчонка, нервно отдирая этикетку от бутылки пива. – Ну, так все братья делают, наверное.

– Именно, – лучезарно улыбается ей Сэм. – Мы присматриваем друг за другом.

*~*~*

Твою мать, эта тварь все-таки сумела загнать свой коготь ему в плечо. Он уже чувствует, как яд медленно парализует мышцы, и, обдирая брюхо, безвольным мешком тащится за ней в пещеру. Самое хреновое, что когда они доползут, с ним вообще можно будет делать все, что душе угодно. Например, отложить в живот яйца, а когда детеныши подрастут и захотят выбраться, то просто начнут пожирать его изнутри, наживую отгрызая кусок за куском. Не самая приятная смерть.

Он полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы пошевелить хоть пальцем, поэтому и упускает тот момент, когда Сэм вдруг преграждает им дорогу и, размахивая горящей палкой, орет:

– Пошла прочь от моего брата!

Отсюда, снизу, он кажется настоящим гигантом, вышедшим на охоту варваром, издающим столько шума, что паук испуганно пятится и выпускает жертву из лап, так что Дин валится прямо в кучу гнилых листьев. Он ошарашенно смотрит на то, как Сэм добивает эту тварь своим импровизированным факелом, а в голове навязчиво крутится недавняя история о гуле. И она, черт возьми, не имеет ничего общего с происходящим.

Кажется, Дин все-таки теряет сознание, потому что следующее, что он помнит – Сэма, который нависает сверху и зажимает рану на его плече, пытаясь остановить кровь.

– Дин, ты как? – спрашивает он. – Эй, не пропадай. Слышишь меня?

– Все путем, – бормочет Дин, пытаясь поднять руку, чтобы стереть бегущие по лицу Сэма слезы. – Отличная работа, малыш. Я очень горжусь тобой.

Первое что он видит, когда после трех дней отключки приходит в себя в больнице, – это спящий на стуле Сэм. Несколько раз удивленно моргнув, Дин сталкивает его ноги с кровати, молча наблюдая за тем, как Сэм вскакивает и тут же бросается насыпать ему лед в чашку.

– Здорово, что ты очнулся.

– Как ты сюда пробрался? – спрашивает Дин, проглотив несколько кусочков, и утомленно откидывается на подушки.

– К тебе пускают только ближайших родственников, – ухмыляется Сэм. – Рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, брат.

*~*~*

Дин звонит отцу из мотеля и терпеливо ждет, пока тот закончит сыпать словами, выспрашивая подробности и высказывая собственные соображения относительно их последнего дела о гигантском пауке.

– Знаешь, Сэм и я, – глубоко вздохнув и стиснув трубку в руке, говорит он, – мы давно охотимся вместе. Я… кхм… стал относиться к нему как к брату.

Дину не нужно смотреть на Сэма, чтобы знать, что сейчас он не работает, а неподвижно сидит за столом и напряженно пялится ему в спину.

– Неудивительно, вы с этим парнем действительно много времени проводите друг с другом, – спокойно говорит отец, и Дин вдруг чувствует, что злится. Сколько еще он собирается притворяться, что не помнит, как впервые увидел Сэма, какой херни ему тогда наговорил и почему в итоге им пришлось уехать одним? Сколько можно вести себя так, будто Сэм – это улучшенная версия Билла, того самого новичка-охотника, на которого отец быстренько скинул добрую часть работы, когда понял, что в одиночку не тянет.

– Я хочу сказать, – скрипнув зубами, цедит Дин, – что разрешил ему водить машину.

– Ну, тогда он точно часть семьи, – после паузы смеется отец.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. На случай, если со мной вдруг что-то случится.

– Ты все сделал правильно. А теперь дай-ка мне Сэма на минутку.

Передавая ему трубку, Дин видит, как на лице Сэма намертво застывает выражение неподдельного ужаса, и единственное, на что он оказывается способен, – это сдержанно кивать да изредка выдавливать из себя отрывистое «да, сэр», «нет, сэр». Дин внимательно следит за каждой эмоцией, отражающейся на его лице, но из того, что он видит, очень сложно понять, в какой манере отец предпочел разговаривать на этот раз.

– Поверить не могу, что ты не предупредил меня, – говорит после Сэм и швыряет в Дина блокнот.

– Да-да, – облегченно выдыхает Дин. Если бы Сэм действительно злился, черта с два они бы сейчас так мило беседовали. Уткнулся бы в ноутбук и изображал Снежную королеву. – Я знаю, что тебя трясло из-за этого весь день. Как прошло, кстати? О чем говорили? Он снова вел себя как скотина?

– Попросил меня присматривать за тобой, только и всего.

– Понятия не имею, с чего его так разобрало, – фыркает Дин. – Он же не думает, что все это время мы играем с призраками в классики?

– Перестань трепать себе нервы, – советует Сэм. – Нет ничего такого, чего я не смог бы для тебя сделать.

*~*~*

Такое ощущение, будто Сэму вообще нет дела до того, что его атакует разъяренный призрак: он ружье перезаряжает, и вот хоть трава не расти…

– Шевели задницей! – раздраженно орет Дин. – Тебя что, научить обращаться с дробовиком?!

– _О да_ , – соглашается Сэм и отгоняет призрака одним метким выстрелом, – преподай мне еще пару уроков, Дин. Обязательно.

Ту же просьбу он повторяет дома, когда выходит из душа и, наплевав на одежду, тут же усаживается на край стола.

– Покажи еще раз.

Дин медлит. Намеренно заставляет его ждать, намеренно не дает понять, принимает ли он правила и готов ли вообще продолжать эту игру.

– Во-первых, ты должен убедиться, что эта штука не заряжена, малыш, – наконец говорит он, поднимаясь и подходя ближе. Ладони медленно скользят по рукам Сэма, гладят спину, и Дин чувствует, что начинает заводиться. Хочется больше. Хочется забрать у Сэма гребаный дробовик, опрокинуть на постель и хорошенько оттрахать, но он заставляет себя отстраниться.

– Твоя задача – быстро разобрать и заново собрать дробовик, – шепчет Дин, возвращается обратно к кровати и снимает с запястья часы. – Посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты на этот раз справиться быстрее.

– Как скажешь, – сдавленно выдыхает Сэм, и его голос кажется слишком резким в повисшей тишине. – Я буду стараться изо всех сил. Хочу, чтобы ты гордился мной.

Дин поверить не может, что здесь и сейчас, когда им обоим до дрожи хочется трахаться, Сэм вот так вот запросто возьмет и займется оружием. Да твою ж ты мать.

– О’кей, – кивает он и обхватывает рукой член. – Три… два… один… _начали_.

Сэм действует медленнее обычного, путается в деталях и целую вечность пялится на каждую, прежде чем определиться. Он даже чертову шпильку умудряется выронить. Дин молча наслаждается тем, как его руки замирают на стволе, а щеки медленно заливает румянец, когда он краем глаза замечает, что Дин подстраивается под ритм.

Щелчок секундомера звучит ровно в тот момент, когда, передернув затвор, Сэм откладывает дробовик.

– Три минуты, Сэмми? Серьезно? По-твоему, это прокатит? – спрашивает Дин. – Если это все, на что ты способен, то вряд ли я смогу уговорить отца взять тебя с нами на охоту. Как ты собираешься спасать мне жизнь с такими дерьмовыми показателями?

Сэм нетерпеливо отбрасывает попавшийся под ноги стул и подходит к Дину, пытаясь разглядеть циферблат секундомера.

– Думаю, нам обоим стоит попробовать еще раз, – пошло ухмыляется тот, пережимая член у основания. – Ты же не хочешь подвести нас с отцом, верно?

– Нет, я… – покорно опустив голову, шепчет Сэм, – я хочу быть полезным, хочу стать таким же хорошим охотником, как и вы.

– Тебе придется _очень_ много тренироваться, – говорит Дин, указывая рукой на дробовик. – Иначе ничего не получится.

Несмотря на нарастающее возбуждение и сердце, которое начинает колотиться быстрее с каждым шагом Сэма обратно к стулу, внешне Дин умудряется выглядеть абсолютно спокойным.

Сэм садится, упирается ладонями в стол и склоняет голову. Он дышит так, словно только что придушил вервольфа голыми руками.

– Дин, дай мне минутку, пожалуйста, – закрыв глаза, просит он.

– Неужели ты правда думаешь, что призрак подарит тебе хоть секунду?

Дин откидывается назад и шире разводит ноги, прежде чем снова нажать кнопку секундомера.

– Поехали.

Услышав сигнал, Сэм вскидывается и дрожащими руками хватает дробовик. Он действительно хочет попробовать еще раз.

Дин чувствует эту дрожь даже полчаса спустя, когда срывается и валит его на кровать, чтобы наконец-то трахнуть. Остро пахнет оружейной смазкой, Сэм скользкими руками пытается ухватиться за плечи и стонет так, словно кончит раньше, чем Дин ему вставит.

– Только когда я тебе позволю, – предупреждает Дин, обхватывая его член, и понимает, что так и не убрал секундомер. – Понятно?

– Да, – всхлипывает Сэм, – да. Я постараюсь. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты гордился мной.

– Я уже горжусь тобой, Сэмми, горжусь как никогда. Еще немного, и ты станешь таким же хорошим охотником, как отец.

От напряжения на глазах Сэма выступают слезы, он тяжело дышит, кусает губы и сдавливает плечи с такой силой, что наверняка понаставил бы синяков, если бы мог как следует уцепиться.

– Я так люблю тебя, братишка, – шепчет Дин и ускоряет темп, жестко втрахивая его в матрац, потому что просто обязан заставить сорваться. – Так люблю. Я почти уверен, что в следующий раз ты обязательно поедешь с нами.

И Сэм не выдерживает. Вскрикивает, выгибается, стискивает Дина коленями так, что он почти не может двигаться, и все-таки кончает.

Дин медленно проводит губами по шее, замирает, дожидаясь, пока тот откроет глаза, и несколько раз сильно прикусывает кожу, отчаянно жалея, что не видит сейчас его лицо.

– Мне придется рассказать обо всем отцу. Ты так разочаровал меня, Сэмми.

*~*~*

А потом Дин понимает, что уже не может остановиться. Что теперь, сидя в баре, он говорит «Эй, братишка, сегодня я собираюсь вернуться пораньше», что, сражаясь с вампиром, кричит «Отвали от моего брата, тварь!», а ночью, лежа в постели, нашептывает Сэму истории из их детства.

Приезжая в новый город, они представляются агентами ФБР, священниками, егерями, но чаще всего – двумя братьями. Во время разговора со свидетелями, да и просто на людях Дин теперь ведет себя иначе: постоянно дерзит или распускает руки, легко может шлепнуть Сэма по заднице, хлопнуть по плечу или, не слушая возражений, грубо потянуть за собой. Он делает то, чего никогда не позволял себе раньше.

В душных мотельных номерах Сэм описывает ему свою комнату в доме Бобби, рассказывает о ветряном колокольчике из защитных символов, а Дин говорит о том, что всегда хотел иметь простыни с Трансформерами. Сэм вспоминает о вещах, заменявших ему игрушки до того, как у него впервые появились настоящие, а Дин – что в детстве играл только в солдатиков. Сэм говорит, как боялся машин, когда думал, что мама погибла в автокатастрофе, а Дин – как страшно ему было в первый раз сесть за руль Импалы.

Иногда, по пути в новый штат или во время долгих споров о том, чья очередь сегодня выбирать музыку, сидя в библиотеке или придорожной закусочной, Сэм собирает эти кусочки воедино. Он говорит: _мы_ играли в солдатиков на заднем сиденье Импалы, и ты всегда отдавал мне тех, у которых были отломаны пушки; когда _мы_ въезжали в город и отец оставлял нас в мотеле, ты постоянно уходил играть в автоматы, но уже тогда обещал, что никогда не перестанешь защищать меня. Я подарил тебе амулет, помнишь? В тот год, когда отец не приехал на Рождество.

Он переплетает их настолько тесно, что в итоге Дин уже не способен отличить правду от выдумки. Не способен сказать, какая из историй происходила на самом деле, а какая – всего лишь плод воспаленной фантазии, одного сумасшествия на двоих.

Когда Сэм поступает в Стэнфорд, единственное, что говорит Дин, это: «но мы же всю нашу жизнь охотились вместе» и «подожди, ты на самом деле собрался свалить? Что подумает отец?»

Он не уточняет, почему им нужно все прекратить.

*~*~*

Дин ничего не знает о Сэме. За все это время он ни разу не пытался связаться с ним, но сейчас у него просто нет выбора. Он понимает, что в одиночку ему ни за что не найти пропавшего отца, и только поэтому приезжает в Стэнфорд. Только поэтому терпеливо ждет под окнами его новой квартиры, поэтому пытается объяснить, что, возможно, отцу грозит опасность, поэтому пытается заставить Сэма волноваться.

Поначалу Сэм сучится. Естественно, ведь он оборвал все связи, когда уходил: изменил номер телефона, изменил даже свое чертово _имя_. Достаточно прозрачный намек на то, что он больше не желает иметь со своей семьей ничего общего. Но Дин уверен, что на самом деле Сэм хотел узнать о случившемся, хотел, чтобы Дин нашел его и все рассказал, иначе бы он просто не согласился помочь.

А потом все снова идет наперекосяк, и Дину приходится вытаскивать его из пламени еще одного горящего здания. После чего Сэм безропотно садится в машину, и они вместе едут в Колорадо. Почти как в старые добрые времена.

– Почему ты уехал? – не выдерживает Дин, когда они едут по пустому 80-му шоссе и вокруг только столбы и кукурузные поля.

– Это просто… – начинает Сэм и неловко замолкает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он всегда хорошо – _блестяще_ – чувствовал Дина, но никогда не мог толком разобраться в себе. – Я думал, что заставил тебя участвовать в этом.

– Да какого хуя, бро?!

– Ты же сам все понимаешь.

Скрипнув зубами, Дин съезжает на обочину. Он просто физически не может разбираться в таком дерьме на ходу.

– Я никогда не думал, что ты меня заставляешь, и не собирался отказываться, – он взъерошивает ему волосы, плавно опускает руку на шею и притягивает к себе. – Ты всегда был умнее меня, Сэмми, даже когда мы были детьми.

– Я ненавидел помогать тебе с алгеброй, – глухо шепчет Сэм ему в плечо.

– А я ненавидел тебя просить, – говорит Дин. – Но отец всегда заставлял. Боже, Сэмми, мы просто обязаны найти его.

Дин выруливает на дорогу и гонит до тех пор, пока глаза не начинают слипаться от усталости. 

Они останавливаются в первом попавшемся им мотеле, – Иисусе, что за хренова дыра? Вайоминг? И все как обычно: Сэм идет снимать номер, а Дин старательно держится в стороне и не вмешивается ровно до тех пор, пока администратор не начинает подозрительно коситься в его сторону.

– Нет, все верно, нам действительно нужна одна комната, – говорит Сэм.

– _Одна?_ – нервно переспрашивает администратор.

– Господи, дамочка, – глядя на нее как на идиотку, Дин подходит и приобнимает Сэма за плечи. – Он мой _брат_.


End file.
